


I Love You When You Visit

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [14]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair really shouldn't leave. Jim just doesn't deal well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You Visit

Simon stared out the window of his office, watching Jim Ellison fight through a mound of paperwork that would last him right up until 5:00. The detective had been getting snappy the last couple of days, and everyone around him knew the reason.

Blair was supposed to come home tomorrow.

Simon smiled and shook his head, as Jim snapped at Brown. "Where the hell is the ballistics summary on Carlton, H.? Am I supposed to wait forever on it?"

Henri stood stiffly, walking across to Jim's desk and all but throwing the asked-for information into his fellow detective's inbox. Jim didn't even acknowledge him, simply kept tapping away at his computer.

Henri Brown made his way to Simon's open office door, and scowled in at his captain.

"Three more hours, Brown," Simon assured him quietly.

"I'm not sure he'll _live_ that long," Henri groused back.

* * *

Rafe looked up in annoyance at Ellison's bark. "Rafe, do we have that information on Hickson's contact list yet?"

"Try looking for it yourself," Rafe whispered, opening up the file on his computer and sending it to the printer right behind Jim's desk. "It's coming out on your printer, Ellison," he managed, barely able to keep himself from adding "you asshole" onto the end of his statement.

Jim grunted acknowledgment, and went back to work.

 

Simon had seen the whole exchange from his office, and decided that it was about time Jim stopped acting like a child. "Ellison!" he called, enough irritation in his voice to put the detective on notice that he was _not_ on the captain's "favourites" list. "In my office!"

Jim looked up in annoyance, but dropped what he was doing and headed for the office.

"Yes, sir?"

"Close the door."

That accomplished, Simon gestured his junior officer to a seat. "Jim, what the hell is with your attitude these days?"

Ellison looked completely confused. "Sir?"

"You really want me to leave you to Brown and Rafe to tear apart, don't you?" Simon asked rhetorically. He heaved a sigh and perched on the corner of his desk. "Jim, I'm _this_ far from giving you an unpaid vacation until Sandburg gets home."

Jim finally seemed to catch his captain's meaning, and slumped in his chair. "Am I really that bad?"

"Worse," Simon ammended.

"Simon, this is the first time he's really taken off on me, and I'm... a little..."

"On edge," Simon finished for him. He rose from his desk and sighed again. "Listen, why don't you take that paperwork of yours home and give the rest of us some peace, huh?"

The look on Jim's face was pure joy. "If that's what you want, Sir."

Simon fought a smile. "Just get out before somebody shoots you, all right?"

Jim nodded eagerly and quit his captain's office.

* * *

Blair slipped into the loft at 2:45, listening carefully to find out if his lover was home yet. He had called Simon and been told that the captain had given Jim the afternoon off, kicking him out only twenty minutes earlier.

Luck was on the anthropologist's side, and Jim hadn't managed to make it home yet. Which gave Blair a little time.

He raced up the stairs to their bedroom, laying out his new acquisitions carefully, before running back down to the kitchen to start an early dinner.

* * *

Jim walked out of the grocery, a bag full of Blair's favourites in his hand. He was planning on a quiet weekend in for them, and he wanted Blair to have all his favourite foods right there.

As long as Jim was on the menu, as well.

With that wonderful thought, the detective headed toward home, hoping he wouldn't go insane before tomorrow morning, when Blair came home.

 

The drive home took less time than it usually did, as Jim wasn't required to fight the afternoon rush hour. He parked his car, and headed toward his building at an obsensely early 3:30.

As he walked up the stairs, trying to burn off a little of his nervous energy, a scent caught his attention. He tried to ignore it, telling himself that it was just wishful thinking that made him think Blair's homemade spaghetti sauce would be waiting for him when he got home.

But, try as he might, the smell wouldn't leave him, and he found himself fumbling quickly for his keys, straining to hear the heartbeat that he hoped wasn't just his imagination.

"Blair?" he called out hopefully as he dropped the bag of groceries on the kitchen table.

"Up here, Big Guy," came that oh-so-beautiful voice.

Jim bounded up the stairs to their bedroom, and stopped dead.

Blair lay, naked and spread-eagled, on the bed, tied by soft leather restraints at wrists and ankles.

"I... thought that was _my_ job, Chief" Jim offered after a moment of gawking.

Blair gave him a tender, lustful smile. "I decided I should get to have some fun, too," he replied silkily.

Jim walked forward slowly, reaching out to run a slow hand along his lover's leg. "What kind of fun were you looking for?" he asked, his voice heavy and warm.

Blair shivered as Jim's fingers moved further toward his hardening cock. "I think... I think you've got it started just right, Jim."

"Oh really?" Jim asked, moving his hand to Blair's other leg, and starting from his lover ankle, caressing carefully toward Blair's groin. "Well, why should I finish it?"

Blair smiled. God, he loved it when Jim teased him. "I've got spaghetti sauce on the stove," he responded, shivering again. "If you're good, you can have some."

"Maybe I want dessert first," Jim whispered, leaning forward over his lover to capture Blair's lips in a powerful kiss.

"Mmmm... Promise?" Blair almost begged.

Jim smiled against his lover's forehead. "Promise."

 

Jim knew he could never forget the feeling of his lover's body beneath his, but somehow, after only five days apart, it seemed that Blair was undiscovered country. The Sentinel turned up his sense of touch and ran his fingers carefully along his lover's cheekbones, delighted by the shiver of need he felt in his partner.

"Simon says that being away from you is making me crazy," Jim whispered, sliding his fingers down to Blair's nipples, feeling his lover's body arch into him as his tongue went to work on Blair's neck. "He... wants me to take a vacation..."

"Oh _God!_ ...I'm afraid I wouldn't get any work done if you did that, Jim."

Jim's mouth fixed briefly on his lover's left nipple, and Blair groaned in response. "And that's a problem?"

"Problem?" asked Blair, dazed by his lover's attentions. "No. No problem."

"Good," Jim purred, moving down to play his tongue along Blair's abs. The bound man twitched almost painfully, his cock rising to poke insistently at Jim's chest. The detective smiled greedily, and licked his way toward that long-awaited treat.

"Jim?" Blair panted, feeling himself pushed closer to the edge by the feeling of Jim's shirt running over his cock. "Man, you have too many clothes on."

His lover smiled evilly. "You want me naked, you're going to have to do it yourself." He reached a hand up to finger the soft leather strap that held Blair's left wrist. "Too bad you're too tied up to worry about it."

"Bad pun, Jim!" Blair gasped, his world seeming to drift away from him as Jim's perfect mouth clasped onto his cock, the detective's fingers working loosely with Blair's balls. "Bad pun!"

"And you're in a position to argue?" Jim asked, pulling away slightly to nip at his lover's thighs.

He liked this power game, Jim decided. As much as Blair begging him turned him on, this was the real rush.

He wondered if he could keep control when Blair tied _him._

 

Blair lay transfixed, aware only of the fingers and tongue and teeth and lips that swirled around the center of his sex-crazed little universe. He could feel one of Jim's finger's slipping in to share space with his cock, and he knew what was coming.

True to his desires, Jim's now-wet finger found purchase in Blair's ass, and slid in and out with maddening gentleness. Tied as he was, Blair could get little leverage, but he tried his damnedest to push against his lover, trying to increase the rhythm.

"Greedy, are we?"

The whisper was barely heard before Blair's world seemed to explode, as Jim thrust his finger in hard and caught his lover's prostate. Blair screamed, coming so hard, he was sure he'd severed an artery straining against his bonds.

And then, surprisingly, Blair found himself crying. He raised a weary head, and smiled down at his beautiful lover. God! "That was so... God, Jim, you are so intense..." He'd never believed that idea that sex could be a religious experience... until now.

The whisper was nothing, but Blair knew his lover could hear him, and he felt himself drifting into sleep as Jim carefully untied him, and wrapped his large, warm body around him.

"I love you, Chief," Jim whispered.

"...Love you, too..."

 

Jim smiled down at the sack of bones he'd managed to reduce his partner to, lightly licking the tears from the younger man's face. He'd seen this sort of... catharsis... before.

But he'd never experienced it. Because, before Blair, he'd never trusted anyone to bind him before. He reached up and fingered a leather strap, smiling against his lover's hair.

"Tomorrow," he whispered. "Tomorrow, it's my turn."

Blair surprised him by murmuring, "No. After dinner."

Jim hugged his lover tight, grinning like a fool.

"Whatever you want, lover," he promised. He waited a moment, making sure that Blair really was at least partly awake. "I could get used to this."

"Don't... get too used to it, Jim," Blair advised lazily. "I'm coming home to stay eventually. We do this... all the time... and we'll lose our jobs."

Jim kissed Blair soundly on the back of the neck.

"'Sokay. I already own the loft."

"And food?" Blair asked, rolling toward his love, to burrow into Jim's chest.

"You're all the food I need, Lover," Jim assured him with a kiss. "You're all I need."

* * *  
The End

FANDOM: Sentinel  
PAIRING: Jim/Blair  
RATING: PG  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
